Visible light enters the macula lutea of the eye to form images and colors, and vision is thus generated thereby. The energy of blue light is the greatest among other colors of light, and it causes the most damage to eyes since it causes damage to the retinal fundus by directly penetrating the cornea and causes injury to photoreceptor cells of the macula lutea.
In order to maintain better viewing quality, screens of most 3C products usually emit higher luminance and stronger blue light than a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT). The blue light emitted from the screen of a traditional CRT accounts for 20%, the blue light emitted from the screen of LED accounts for 64%, and the blue light emitted from the screen of a mobile digital device, such as a tablet computer or a smartphone, for example, accounts for more than 95%. Modern people frequently use 3C products, including computers and smartphones, and look steadily at their screens for long periods of time. How to prevent eyes from damage caused by blue light has become an important topic.
In recent years, in order to protect users' eyes from damage caused by blue light emitted from 3C products, a blue light-filtering screen protector combined with the effect of blue light conversion was born. However, the blue light-filtering screen protector currently on the market is affixed to the screen, and the frame will turn yellow. The higher to filtering amount, the more the frame turns yellow, which causes color distortion.
Therefore, development of a wavelength-converting material suitable for application on a screen is an important topic.